Stefan and Katherine
Stefan and Katherine had a history together in 1864. Stefan let Katherine feed on him on many occasions but started hating her and only tried to rescue her because Damon had fallen in love with her and was trying to protect her. Katherine has repeatedly stated she loves Stefan, but he does not believe her. She thought he would return her affection from 1864, but he instead declared he hated her. Stefan's feelings for Katherine are not real, and he hates Katherine. Though Katherine seems to love Stefan, their relationship can never be mended because of Stefan hating Katherine and being with Elena. Katherine and Stefan are known as “Steferine” to many fans. 'Relationship in 1864' Stefan and Katherine's relationship begun in 1864, when Katherine arrived in a carriage with her maid Emily. It has not been shown exactly how Stefan and Katherine began their relationship. The two had chemistry in 1864, but that was destroyed, after he dicovered what she'd been doing behind his back. When shot by his father, Stefan turned into a vampire. They had a sexual relationship in 1864, but when Stefan's father spiked Stefan's drink with vervain, a plant that weakens vampires, Katherine drank Stefan's blood and got sick. Guiseppe Salvatore immediately came in and caught Katherine, making Stefan go to the sheriff to inform him of Katherine's vampiric personality. Katherine said to Stefan she loved him as he closed his eyes and died. In 'Lost Girls' Katherine makes her first appearance. She has sex with Stefan and he tells her he'll love her forever, and she then bites him, exposing to him her true nature. Their relationship continues, and she bites him again 'In Children Of The Damned', where she is exposed to Stefan's father because of drinking Stefan's vervain-poisoned blood. Their relationship ends when Stefan and Damon attempt to rescue her from being taken away, but are both shot. As Stefan struggles to stay alive, Katherine says, "I love you, Stefan." Stefan dies and Katherine's maid Emily and her brother find Stefan and Damon dead and bring them to the quarry, where they wake up as vampires. Stefan does not see Katherine for the next 145 years. 'Katherine's Return To Mystic Falls' Everyone is shocked when Katherine returns to Mystic Falls and causes trouble. Katherine states to Stefan that she came back for him and insists that she loves him. She rejects Damon, saying that she never loved him-it was always Stefan. This devastates Damon, but ironically, the brother Katherine actually loves does not return her affection and Stefan tells Katherine that he hates her, rejecting her affection. Katherine made a deal with John Gilbert, but she could only save one brother, and she chooses Stefan. She repeatedly states that she genuinely loves Stefan, and while they are both locked in the tomb, she tells Stefan she loves him, but he asks her for proof, which she cannot answer, but instead says something about Isobel. She gets out of the tomb after Elijah is killed and his compulsion wears off, and still seems to have feelings for Stefan. 'In Stefan's Diaries' Stefan and Katherine share a similiar relationship in the trilogy book series 'Stefan's Diaries,' which follows the TV series. They meet while Stefan is engaged to Rosalyn Cartwright, but the engagement ends when Rosalyn mysteriously dies and she is found dead by Stefan. Katherine is the culprit, though she promises Stefan that she didn't murder Rosalyn. Stefan is informed that Katherine killed Rosalyn by Katherine's handmaiden Emily. In The Books In the books, Stefan and Katherine's story is entirely different. While in Italy they meet, as Katherine was dying from an illness and her father hoped the warmer climate would help Katherine. Katherine must choose a husband if she wants to stay in Italy, but she soon becomes torn between Stefan and his malovelent brother Damon. She makes a decision, goes to them both one night and gives them blood. She reveals her decision but they reject her decision, each wanting her to himself, and Katherine runs away in tears, showing her childishness to both the brothers. Stefan and Damon become angry at each other when Katherine leaves ashes, her dress, and her lapis lazuli ring under her favourite tree and leaves a suicide note. Believing Katherine to be really dead, they fight and kill each other with swords, waking up as vampires. Katherine returns and becomes angry at Stefan and Damon, Stefan especially, for daring to pursue another woman, but is killed by Elena Gilbert when her lapis lazuli necklace is ripped off. Season One Stefan-Katherine-katherine-and-stefan-12768075-400-291.jpg stefan-katherine-katherine-and-stefan-14714844-997-677.jpg stefan-katherine-katherine-and-stefan-14714847-500-564.jpg stefan-katherine-katherine-and-stefan-14714852-1000-280.jpg stefan-katherine-katherine-and-stefan-14714854-641-356.jpg stefrine-L-katherine-and-stefan-14715116-1280-1071.jpg stefrine-L-katherine-and-stefan-14715124-419-421.jpg tumblr_lp8se07GO41qm8787o1_500.jpg Kat-Stef-katherine-and-stefan-15887096-500-564.jpg Stefan-Katherine-katherine-and-stefan-16966837-1024-768.jpg Category:Relationships